


Let’s ignore the feelings

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Car stealing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Heist, Heist AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lando ignores his feelings, Lando just needs a hug, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Lando feels lonely, he wants to be able to kiss, hold and hug somebody. He wants somebody to call his own. Then he realises the has been two people he’s wanted all along, so he ignores his feeling.OrLando being an idiot in the heist au
Relationships: (The rest of background), Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 heist au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Let’s ignore the feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to tumblr @formulola :)

Lando was happy for George and Alex, he really was. He loved to see his two best friends happy, that’s all he wanted for them. Expect, Lando couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted what they had, he wanted someone to hold him in their arms, he wanted to be kissed and he wanted to be able to kiss someone. Lando just wanted to be as happy as his friends were.

Alex and George had been insistent of Lando sleeping with them until the nightmares were better. Sometimes Lando considered lying to them, telling them they had got better and he was sleeping better but Lando knew his friends knew him better than. He knew that they would eventually figured out he wasn’t sleeping again. Alex and George both had their arms wrapped tightly around Lando’s waist as if they were trying to trap him in the bed, Lando blinked at the ceiling as he listened to their breathing.

He must have laid there for at least twenty minutes trying to go back to sleep but he couldn’t. Lando sat up and tried to wiggle out of their grip, he just wanted to go lay on the couch away from them.

“Lando?” Alex sleepily said.

“I want a drink.” Lando replied.

“I’ll get you on.” George sat up.

“No!” Lando quickly said before George could get out of bed. “I just want to get it myself, you guys aren’t my servant.” Lando watched as the boys exchanged a glance.

“Okay, we will wait up for you.” Alex replied. Lando rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

“Go to sleep, Alex.” Lando groaned and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

He walked over to the couch and flopped on it, face first. He didn’t know why he felt like this, he didn’t know why felt this mood. Lando just knew he didn’t like it one bit. He also had this feeling that he needed to distant himself from George and Alex. Lando heard the bedroom door open and heard the soft padding of feet on the floor. He didn’t know who was and he didn’t really care. When he felt a soft hand rubbing his back, he knew it was George. George’s touch was different to Alex’s, it had a mix of soft and hard vibes while Alex’s touch was purely soft.

“Go away.” He tried to shake George’s hand off his back, but the older one didn’t falter.

“I’m not going to do that.” George replied softly.

Lando didn’t fight back, he didn’t really have the energy to do so. He let George rub his back and he leaned into the touch ever so slightly. It was quiet in the living space, apart from their breathing. Lando tried to focus on that rather than the thoughts swarming his head. By the time Alex had joined them Lando had fallen asleep on the couch.

“I wished he tell us when something’s wrong.” Alex frowned.

“Me too but we can’t force him, the best thing to do is let him come to us and just make sure he’s aware we are here.” George said, stilling rubbing Lando’s back.

“I know, i just want him to be okay.” Alex looked at Lando. “We should move him back to the bed.”

“By we, do you mean me?” George smiled.

“Obviously.” Alex laughed softly. He watched as George picked up the Lando, the younger wrapping himself around George as he slept. He followed them into the bedroom. He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” Alex asked as George put Lando down.

“He will be, we can make sure of that.” George hugged Alex tightly before getting back into bed.

———————————

Lando was in a mood the next morning. It definitely didn’t help that all the couples were somehow touching each other in the meeting room. Lewis and Sebastian had there feet crossed, Max was in Daniel’s lap, Charles had his head leaned on Pierre’s shoulder and Alex and George were holding hands. It made Lando annoyed because he couldn’t have that, that’s all he wanted. He took one more look around the room before deciding he couldn’t sit here in any longer especially when everyone was being like this. Lando didn’t care if what Lewis was saying was important, he just wanted out. He stood up without saying a word and left the room. Once he had left, he started sprinting down the corridor to IT lab before anybody could call him back.

When he entered the room he leant against the nearest wall and let his body fall down until his knees came up to his chest. Lando let his head drop onto his knees. He just wanted to know why he was reacting like this to a couple people being in a relationship, he knew he shouldn’t be acting like this.

When Lando left the room, Lewis stopped his sentence and turned to look at everyone. They all shared the same confused expression.

“Where’s he gone?” Lewis asked.

“I don’t know.” George shrugged. “Maybe i should go find him, see if he’s alright.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Max said. “You look after him enough. This meeting is important for you, not me.”

“Okay. I’ll get Daniel to fill you in Max.” Lewis told them. “And no Daniel, i do not mean sexually.”

Max made his way out and down the corridor. He knew Lando would most likely be in the IT lab, he usually was. Max knew it calmed the younger one. When he entered the room he saw Lando curled up on himself, he frowned to himself before sitting in front of Lando.

“Hey, it’s Max. I’ll give you a minute to calm down, okay?” Max watched as Lando nodded. He kept an eye on the boy as he gave him a minute. Lando’s demeanour seem different, it seemed off and Max didn’t like seeing his friends off. “Why don’t you talk to me?”

“I’m just jealous and i don’t like it..” Lando said quietly, still folded in on himself.

“Of what?” Max asked, trying to coax Lando out of his position.

“It’s stupid..” Lando looked up at him.

“Your feelings are not stupid, Lando.” He came and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“I just want a relationship. I’m jealous of what Alex and George have. I’m jealous of Pierre and Charles being the cutest thing on this planet. I’m jealous of you and Daniel being dirty with each other. I’m jealous of Lewis and Seb having this long relationship. I just wanted to be loved like that, i want to love like that. I share a bed with Alex and George and they always kiss each other goodnight, i just feel like such a third wheel. I want what they have, i want someone to come behind me and wrap their arms around me, I want someone to kiss me goodnight.” Lando put his head into his hands.

“You mentioned Alex and George quite a lot.” Max commented. “Correct me if I’m wrong but it sounds like you want them, like you want a relationship with them.” Lando looked up at him with a look at confusion on his face which quickly changed to a expression of him realising something that was in front of his eyes the entire time.

“Oh, shit...” Lando looked at Max in shock. “No. They’re my best friends..”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Max pulled him close. “It is okay to like people, Lando, even if they are your best friends. Daniel was my best friend for a long time before we started dating.”

“It just seems weird.” Lando said quietly. Max went to reply but a knock and two heads popping around the door.

“Is he okay?” George asked, Alex stood beside him.

“Let me handle this one, now leave.” Max told them.

“But Max he’s-“ George went to say but Max very quickly interrupted him.

“Sorry did you mishear me? Did i stutter?” Max looked at them. “Leave.” George and Alex looked at Lando and Max before looking back at each other and leaving.

“Oh shit, I’m so dumb.” Lando whispered as soon as the door was shut.

“No, no, the only dumb person in this building is Charles.” Max hugged Lando. “I’ll help you through this unless you want to take it further?”

“No, they’re my best friends and they’re happy together i don’t want to ruin either of those things.”

“Okay, let me know if you change your mind. Now, do tell me what exactly you and Pierre was doing yesterday.”

——————————

Lewis had come up to Lando later that day and told him if he needed anything to find him, he also provided Lando with the minutes from the meeting. George and Alex had insisted Lando was sleeping with them that night but once they had fallen asleep Lando has managed to creep out of bed and snuck to Max and Daniel’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Hey.” Max smiled when he opened the door, Lando could hear Daniel playing video games in the background. It was only 11pm so Lando wasn’t surprised they were still awake.

“Can i crash here for a while?” Lando asked.

“Sure but you aren’t sleeping on the couch, i am not letting you sleep by yourself because you won’t wake us up if you have a nightmare.” Max stepped aside to let him in.

“Does Daniel know?” Lando asked.

“No, i don’t tell him people’s secrets or problems unless it’s concerning.” Max told him.

“Can you tell him? So its not weird, you know.” Lando asked.

“Sure.”

Lando sat quietly as Max explained to Daniel what Lando had told him that morning, when Max finished Daniel went over to Lando and hugged him. Lando and Daniel had gotten on well since Lando joined, they always joked around with each other, making paper airplanes during the meetings and throwing them around.

“I’m sorry, little dude.” Lando rolled his eyes at the nickname Daniel had given him.

“It’s okay, just feels weird sleeping in their bed with them.” Lando shrugged.

“Do they know where you are?” Max asked and Lando just stayed silent. “Okay, I’m just going to text them and tell them where you are, so they don’t worry. I’ll say that you are gonna crash with us for a while and not to ask any questions.” Max got his phone out.

“He’s a bit aggressive sometimes.” Daniel whispered to Lando. “It’s hot.”

“Oh god.” Lando face palmed.

“Hey, not my fault he makes me feel that way.” Daniel held his hands up in defensive. “Now, shall we see who’s better at Fifa?”

“It’s me obviously.” Lando smiled.

The three of them played video games for an hour before Lando kept yawning and couldn’t stop. Lando wanted to be in the middle and fortunately Max and Daniel were happy to let him. They both cuddled up to him.

“Thanks guys, you’re good friends.” Lando said

“You’re like my brother, Lando.” Max admitted. “Anytime you ever need anything, I’ll do my best to help. I need my beauty sleep, it’s not easy to look this hot.” Max closed his eyes, Lando and Daniel looked at each other before laughing.

Lando actually slept a lot better than night than he thought he would have done. He woke up and stayed awake for about an hour, letting his thoughts run away with the wind but he eventually fell back asleep. He woke up and Max was still cuddled into his side, he could hear Daniel singing in the kitchen. Lando picked up his phone to check the time and he a number of messages from George and Alex, asking him if he was alright or needed anything.

“Why is he saved as Georgie in your phone?” Max said groggily from beside him.

“Because that’s what i call him.” Lando replied.

“Cute.” Max said before closing his eyes again, going back to sleep. Lando couldn’t help but wonder how hard it was for Daniel to get Max out of bed everyday.

Lando was very lucky that day because there was no meeting, which meant he wouldn’t have to see Alex or George, neither on them really came in the IT lab unless they were looking for Lando because he was late for lunch. He felt bad because neither of them knew what was going on with him. Lando couldn’t help but ask himself if they were blaming themselves for doing something. They hadn’t done anything, unless you can count being irresistible as doing something to Lando. He just wanted to go back to being best friends with them, he wanted to go back to before he fell for them. They would never want them, why would they? They had a happy relationship, Lando knew this. He knew them. Lando saw how happy they were together, he saw how George’s face lit up with happiness when Alex would offer him a bite from his fork. He saw how Alex instantly relaxed when he was in George’s arms. Lando didn’t want to disrupt their connection, he didn’t want to interfere and make it worse. He didn’t want to loose his best friends.

He remembered when his best friend of ten years decided it wasn’t worth being friends with Lando anymore and left him. So there was a 16 year old Lando having to go through school with no friends and people bullied him for that. They saw this lone kid and attacked that. It wasn’t until Lando moved that he met Alex and George and he was determined not to loose them. So far he had done a good job at that, he wasn’t going to ruin it now by telling them he had a silly crush on them because that’s all it was. A silly stupid crush. A silly stupid childish crush that wasn’t going anywhere. They wouldn’t want him, why would they? Lando could barely take care of himself, Alex and George wouldn’t want to take care of him all the time. Lando was an idiot all the time, they wouldn’t want that. Lando was clingy, they wouldn’t like that. They wouldn’t like Lando and he wasn’t going to waist his time trying to make them.

Lando let his head fall forward onto his keyboard, he was going to die alone. Nobody would ever love him and that’s all lando wanted. He wanted someone to care for him and love him and someone he could love and care for but that wasn’t going to happen. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt them filling with tears, he wasn’t going to cry over love. He wasn’t.

“Hey, Lando.” Pierre said from beside him. “I know Lewis had emailed you, not sure if you’ve read it, but Daniel and Lance are going on a job in a view days and i was meant to go with them but somethings come up, so Lewis wants you to go.” Pierre explained, Lando looked up and just hoped he only looked tired.

“What do i have to do?” Lando asked.

“Lance is stealing a car and you need to go in with him to do some security bypass. Daniel will drive you back because this is slightly dangerous. I can send you the practice programmes.” Pierre said.

“Okay, sure, thank you.” Lando put his head back on the keyboard.

“Are you okay? You look tired, should i go get Alex or George?” Pierre asked

“No!” Lando responded quickly. “I mean, no, it’s okay. I’m not tired, just have a headache.” He lied.

“Well you would do if you refuse to wear you glasses.” Pierre nudged the glasses in Lando’s direction. “I have to go now, bye Lando, text me if you need help.”

“Bye.” Lando mumbled.

He looked up and around the room. Lando was the only one in there now. Pierre had gone somewhere and Max and Carlos were out trying to hack in certain people’s security feeds. The only windows in the room were some that looked outside. They were small windows, small enough to see out and for light to come through but small enough that nobody could see in. Although from the outside this did look just like an office block, the perfect disguise seen as they hadn’t been caught yet. Lando liked his job, he loved being able to sit at a computer all day and just hack and programme things. It was fun, he wished he could share how much he loved it with Alex and George but he didn’t think he would be able to speak to them without breaking down and he didn’t want to do that. Lando was lost in his thoughts when Charles and Daniel came in.

“Hey, little dude.” Daniel smiled widely. “Coming for some lunch?”

“You can sit with us.” Charles said and Lando nodded, he wondered if Charles knew or had suspicions about it.

The walk to the canteen was quiet, apart from the noise coming from the office rooms and the music Lando could distantly hear coming from the canteen. He would usually sit with Alex and George but Lando definitely could not do that right now. He got his lunch quietly and sat next opposite Daniel and Charles with his back to the rest of the canteen. Lando could two sets of eyes on burning into his skull and he could guess who they were.

“Alex and George are looking at you.” Charles said tucking into his food, until Daniel stole his fork and ate the first bite.

“Don’t let Max see you do that.” Lando joked to Daniel, trying to change the subject.

“He would just be mad i didn’t let him have it.” He smiled handing Charles his fork back.

The rest of the day was quiet for Lando, Max and Carlos returned from their excursion but saw Lando working and remained quiet. Max did go up to Lando and give him a quick hug after he took one look at his face but other than that he left alone. He worked until Lewis came to lock up the IT Lab, the older giving him a sympathetic smile.

The next few days went by quickly for Lando, he still hadn’t spoken to Alex or George but they had been texting him at least once every morning and night. Lando felt bad about ignoring them but he had to deal with his head, he didn’t want to take on look at them and cry. Maybe ignoring them isn’t the best idea but Lando has to try something.

He looked up from his laptop that’s perched on his knee, he’s the chill room - as they call it - its a room full of soft couches, bean bags and blankets. Lando likes this room, it makes him feel safe and comfortable. If he’s having a bad day, he always finds his way here. George and Alex are sat in the corner of the room, on their break. George has an arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulder, Alex had his head on George’s shoulder. They were looking at something on Alex’s phone, smiles on both of their faces. Lando can’t help but feel a pain in his chest, if he wasn’t ignoring them he’d be tucked under George’s other arm. He can’t think about this now, he has a mission later. Lance and Daniel had emailed him the other day but he hadn’t seen them today. They were probably getting practicing getting the car.

Lando spent the rest of the day sulking while he worked on his laptop. He was glad when it was finally time to leave, he just wanted this over with so he could go and sleep. He made his way towards the garage, just letting his thoughts linger in his head. Lando was about to go in when he heard someone shout him, he turned around to see Max running towards him.

“Lando..” He put his hands on his knees, Max tried to catch his breath. “One second.” Max composed himself. “Daniel’s had to pull out, last minute. Lewis needed him for something, i think Fernando’s gang is causing some havoc.”

“Okay? Surely i would have found that out in second.” Lando replied.

“But you don’t know who’s replacing him.” Lando looked questioningly at him. “It’s Alex.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Lando looked at him, Max shook his head. “Oh god.”

“I wish i could fill in for you.” Max hugged him.

“I’m gonna have to face them one day.”

“Text me if you need me.” Max let go and Lando walked into the garage.

Alex and Lance were stood by the car, engaged in a conversation. Lando looked at Alex, he looked peaceful but he looked as if something was missing. He didn’t seem fully like himself. Lando wished he knew how to make his friend better but he wasn’t even talking to his friend. At least he had some sense of mind because Alex was dating George, George who observed things. George who would surely notice something was wrong with Alex because George noticed everything. He noticed everything. Lando had to repeat that in his head a couple of times. There was barely anything he missed and if Max of all people saw Lando’s crush surely that meant George did too. Lando felt his heart speeding up a little but if George knew why hadn’t he confronted him? Why hadn’t he told Lando that him and Alex were happy together? Why hadn’t he told Lando to back off? Was he scared of hurting Lando?

“Lando?” Lando was brought out of his thoughts by Lance and Alex, who were now apparently stood in front of him. “Are you okay?” Lance asked.

“What? Oh, me, i’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Lando said, he was a little tired but the day had been long.

“Are you sleeping okay?” Alex looked at him, concerned. “You know you’re still always welcome back at our apartment.” Lando just shrugged in response and went to the car, he got in the back seat and pulled his laptop out of his bag. He turned in on to make sure it was ready for when they arrived.

The drive wasn’t long but the tension made it seem like forever. Lance made some small conversation with Lando and Alex but he felt like something was off between them so he remained silent. Lando stared out of the window most of the ride, wishing he was anywhere else. He tried not to think about being in Alex and George’s arms, he tried not to think about them which proved a difficult task when Alex looked so hurt in the front of the car. Lando was glad to get out of the car when they arrived.

He wanted to look back at Alex as he made his way to the entrance of this shabby looking garage but he didn’t. He didn’t want to look at Alex and see the pain in his eyes, the pain he couldn’t fix. Lance waited patiently beside him while Lando typed away at his laptop. When he finished he went into the garage with Lance, the car was good. Lando knew it would sell for a lot and it looked fast. He watched as Lance got into the car with ease and worked the ignition. Lando eyes followed the car as Lance sped out of the garage, Lando knew he’d be taking the car straight to the seller. Lando was about to leave and close the security bypass he had done but a cold metal was shoved against the back of his head, he knew there was a gun.

“Where do you think your going?” A voice asked him, he didn’t dare turn around. Lando remained quiet. “We knew you were planning to steal this car. We created diversions for two of your friends so we could get you and Alex. Unfortunately, we want George but we couldn’t divert Lance away from this.” Lando swallowed thickly as the person shoved the gun deeper into his head. “So why don’t you tell us where the princess is and I’ll let you go.”

“I can’t...” Lando said quietly.

“Tell us where Lewis’ little protege is and I’ll let you go unharmed.” The gun was thrusted into his head even harder.

“Don’t you dare.” Lando heard Alex’s voice but he couldn’t see what was going on.

The gun that was held to his head dropped. He heard someone getting hit and then a set of feet running away. He waited a minute just to be sure that he was safe. When he turned around Alex was kneeled on the floor, clutching his eye.

“Alex?” He crouched beside him.

“I’m okay, Nico just hit me in the eye.” Alex told him.

“Nico?”

“Rosberg, not Hulk. Hulk’s in Mexico.” Alex told him.

“What does Rosberg want with George?” Lando asked, not really at Alex.

“Lewis said he wants him as his own protege.” Alex answered.

“How do you know?” Lando looked at him.

“Lewis told us about two weeks ago, he got wind of it from one of our insiders. George isn’t allowed to leave headquarters or be left alone in headquarters. That’s why they couldn’t get Lance off this job.” Alex explained.

“You knew that someone wanted to take George for two weeks and you haven’t told me?” Lando stood up.

“You’ve been ignoring us for weeks, Lando! You never gave us the opportunity too, we didn’t want to tell you over text.” Alex stood up too, his hand falling from his eye, a bruise already forming. Lando didn’t respond. “Why have you been ignoring us?”

“I can’t tell you..”

“George says he thinks he knows but he won’t tell me. He told me we should wait until you say something. I just want to know that you’re okay.” Alex looked at him. “When i saw Rosberg’s car up the street, I thought you were already dead. I just want you back, Lando.” He came closer to him.

“I like you and George.” Lando whispered and looked at his feet. Alex didn’t say anything back and Lando though he was going to leave him, but then two of Alex’s fingers were placed under his chin and pushed it up. Lando was forced to look at Alex in the eyes, their faces inches apart. Alex looked at him silently asking him for permission, Lando nodded shyly. Alex erased the space in between their faces by connecting their lips. Alex’s lips were soft against Lando’s, they fit perfectly as if their lips were made to touch like this. When they pulled away, Lando buried himself into Alex’s chest. “Thank you for saving me.” He whispered.

“I always will. Let’s get you back to Georgie.” Alex moved him towards the car.

“I’ll drive, it’s not safe for you to.” Lando got into the drivers seat.

When Lando pulled into the garage George and Lewis were waiting for them. After Lando had parked and stopped the car, he climbed quickly out of the car and ran straight into George’s chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. George looked Alex in confusion, Alex smiled at him.

“Rosberg almost killed him.” Alex told Lewis.

“Didn’t think he would be there. Lance radioed me, said he saw his car. If you guys didn’t arrive in the next few minutes we were going to come get you. Come fill me in when you’re done here.” Lewis smiled at them and left.

“Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” George asked Alex and Lando.

“Me and a certain someone had a little kiss.” Alex grinned. “Because a certain someone admitted his feelings and why he had been ignoring us.”

“Is that certain someone you, Lando?” George looked down at the smaller boy, who looked up at him and smiled.

“Kiss me and find out?” He asked cheekily. George laughed and kissed him. George’s lips were different to Alex’s, they weren’t as soft but they still felt right against Lando’s. When they pulled apart Alex came behind Lando and wrapped his arms around the both of them, trapping Lando in the middle. “Does this mean i now have two boyfriends i can get kisses from?” Lando asked, the question getting a laugh from both of them.

“Yes it does.” Alex answered, both of them placed a kiss on Lando’s head. “And now you can have goodnight kisses too.” Lando froze between them.

“Just because it was dark it doesn’t mean that i didn’t see how sad you looked when we kissed each other goodnight” George said.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you guys.” Lando said.

“It’s okay. We get it, you had to clear your head. We’ve got you back now, that’s all that matters.” George smiled. “Now, let’s go get an ice pack for Alex’s eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @landonorrisgeorgerussell if you have any requests for a fic or Drabble or just want to say hello :)


End file.
